


Red

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Ash Lynx was prepared to die. What he wasn’t prepared for was the future.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I’ve ever had the privilege to write as a oneshot. I very much enjoyed it. So have fun reading!!!

Ash was content to just sit there, waiting for death. He didn’t see the point in getting help. He knew he’d killed Lao, Eiji had already left to head back to Japan and that everyone else returned to their lives. No one would miss him. So his time had come. 

 

But the librarian who came over to ask if he was okay was shocked to see the spot of red on the note he’d been reading. She gently wheeled his chair back and saw the dark red stain on his shirt. Quickly she called 911. The paramedics were there in minutes. 

 

Suddenly there was a lot of voices. Ash only vaguely became aware of what was happening. Everything seemed to speed up. 

 

When he woke up next, he was in a white room. Panic struck him. Golzine must have somehow survived. He got him again. What about Eiji?  _ Where is Eiji?  _

 

Ash tried to sit up but pain shot through his middle like hot iron. Glancing down, he saw it was a bandage around his waist. 

 

“Ah good you’re awake!” A nurse came in and smiled gently at the young man. “You’ve got visitors.” 

 

Sing was first. He ran in, wrapping his arms around Ash tight. 

 

“ASH YOU IDIOT. Why didn’t you see Eiji when he was getting treatment??? He missed you. We all did. We were worried you didn’t make it.” Tears brimmed in Sing’s eyes. “Thank goodness you’re okay.” 

 

Ash hugged the younger boy back. He started to cry himself a little bit. 

 

“I’m sorry. So sorry. I was ready to die. I’m selfish but death is all I’ve known. But I’m okay. And I’ll get better. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” 

 

Next came Max and Jessica. They showed off their engagement rings and invited Ash to the wedding next summer. 

 

“We also hope that you’ll let us adopt you. You’d make an amazing older brother for Michael.” Ash couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A family. He could become a Lobos? It was more than he ever dreamed possible. 

 

“And Eiji? Where is he?” 

 

“He left for Japan this morning. Remember?” Sing spoke up after a long silence. “But he got you that ticket so you could come be with him. It’s one way and you don’t have to come back here if you don’t want to.” 

 

Ash thought it over. He loved the idea of not returning but he also knew that Max and Jessica had just offered him their home and their family. He wouldn’t mind if that’s where he was able to return to. 

 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d love to live with Eiji. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be a family. I’ll come visit and stay with you when I’m in town.” 

 

“That sounds perfectly reasonable. But right now you need to stay and heal.” Max put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re safe, Ash. I promise to protect you just as I’ve always done.” 

 

“Thank you.” And with that Ash fell asleep. 

 

The next day Ash decided he needed to hear Eiji’s voice. He knew it was much later in Japan than in New York but he was also aware that Eiji would be waiting up for him to call now that Sing had informed him Ash was okay. 

 

“Hello?” Eiji answered the phone on the second ring. Ash was too stunned to speak. He’d missed hearing Eiji’s voice much more than he’d realized. 

 

“E-Eiji. It’s me.” Ash barely whispered the words. 

 

“ASH!” Eiji’s voice raised several octaves. His excitement was palpable. “How are you?? I hope they’ve been treating you alright. I know how much you hate hospitals but I’m so glad to know you’re alive and well enough to call. Don’t let me tire you out.” 

 

Ash laughed. “I’m fine Eiji. Just resting. How are you?” 

 

“I’m alright! I’ve missed you a lot.” 

 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I never went back to see you after the last time. I didn’t want to put you in any more danger. But it was stupid of me to do that. I can’t believe I let myself think that way.” 

 

“Ash?”

 

“Eiji?”

 

“I love you.” The words came out quieter than Eiji intended but they felt right. He waited with baited breath. Then when Ash didn’t respond, he continued. 

“I’ve loved you since the day you kissed me. It was my first kiss by the way. It felt different than it’s been described to me but in a great way. I wanted more and being with you was amazing every day. No matter what that day would bring. I know I’ve been a burden-“ 

 

“Don’t you dare apologize for a thing. You’re not a burden. I love you too. And yes that day changed me too. Being with you showed me the meaning of true love. Giving yourself for someone and expecting  _ nothing _ in return. Something I never experienced until you came along. 

I’ve decided to take you up on the plane ticket. I’m coming to Japan once I get well enough to travel. I’m tired of living in this world. I’m ready to join you in yours.” 

 

The stunned silence on the other end told Ash everything he needed to know. 

 

“I’ll tell Ibe-San.” Was all Eiji said. Then they hung up.

  
  


The airport was small but quaint. Ash admired the decor as he made his way through customs and to the baggage claim. He prided himself on being able to read the signs. Only weeks prior he’d been stuck in a hospital room trying to heal. 

 

In that time, he taught himself enough Japanese to have conversations and to get by. Eiji of course would try his best to speak to him in broken English but this way he doesn’t have to do it all the time.

 

Picking up his bags, Ash made it to the front of the airport with very little difficulty.  Suddenly he was pummeled to the ground. A familiar scent filled him as his heart swelled. 

 

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Eiji whispered into his shoulder. They held each other as tight as they could. 

 

“I’m happy I’m here too.” Ash smiled. “Especially here with you.” 

 

That airport kiss was different from all the other intimate acts Ash ever had to perform. It was full of love, not malice. A gift to each other instead of an incentive. 

 

Ash and Eiji left the airport hand in hand. 

 

Life began again. 


End file.
